In My Head
by mollygibbs101
Summary: It's a song fic- Jason Derulo's In My Head. Please read and review. It's my first song fic!


Gibbs/Ziva fic: In My Head

Romance/Angst

M Rating

It's kinda angsty, basically Gibbs wants Ziva and well...

My First Song Fic!! I was listening to *sings* Jason Derulo's In My Head and I heard 'I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes', well needless to say it got me thinking....

And here it is!

Set sometime when Jeanne is on the scene.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked up as Ziva walked into the bullpen, a smile on her face as bright as the sun shining outside.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

He loved the way she walked and talked, the way she frowned in confusion and the way she smiled, like she was now. He was so damn lucky to have her as an agent and a friend. He wished he could have more, to see her on a more intimate level.

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

She gave a smile to Tony and smiled back, and their flirting began for the day, every word that passed Ziva's lips towards Tony felt like a bullet through the gut or skull. Every word directed at Ziva from Tony left his gut twisting in jealousy.

_You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh._

He could show her love, he wasn't afraid of commitment. Yes he had three ex-wives but they weren't right for him. Ziva was, she was perfect, a real match for him.

_I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

He sat back in silence and wished he could here her say 'lets go', he would love to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom and make sweet love to her until the early hours.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

He headslapped Tony and gave Ziva a glare, they knew the rules, but there was one he so desperately wanted to break with her. He taught her everything she knew about investigating and she was a mighty fine one too, but he could teach her so much more.

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

He would love her, hold her, cherish her. He would do anything for her, including giving his life. No woman had ever made him feel like this before, except Shannon. He would do a better job of it than Tony could too.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

At home, Gibbs lay back, closed his eyes and let his hand work it's magic. He thought of how her clothes clung to her curves, how silky and soft her hair was and how he would like to caress it. He thought of how he would worship her body, making her call out- his ultimate satisfaction.

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

Gibbs clenched his fist at how Tony was flirting with Ziva.

'' Aww, I still love you Sweetcheeks.'' Ziva raised an eyebrow and shook her head, her gorgeous curls bouncing.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

Ziva stormed past Gibbs, angry tears in her eyes. Ziva had covered for Tony and he threw it back in her face with harsh words after she asked for an explaination as to where he was. He had laughed at her and told her to keep her nose out of his buisness, no thank you's.

_When it comes down to it, it's all just game._

Gibbs had followed her to the ladies room where Ziva was sitting in a corner, biting her bottom lip to stop her from sobbing. Gibbs knelt in front of her and dried her eyes, listening to her

''I was only trying to be a friend''.

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

Gibbs tucked a stray curl behind her ear and shook his head.

'' It's him, not you.'' his lips so very close to hers.

_Get down to business and skip foreplay._

_  
_Ziva looked at him with teary eyes and nodded.

'' Yes. Gibbs...'' Gibbs offered his hand and helped her up. He bit back a grin when Ziva's eyes widened. She could see the frustration and lust for her in his eyes, not forgetting the love and promise.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

At Gibbs' home they spent the first night sanding his boat, he whispered sweet things to her and smiled whenever she laughed.

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

Ziva held him close after their first time, he felt more loved than ever, and he was sure she did too.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

Their second night was spent walking along a moonlit path, Ziva confessed that she had had feelings for him, she didn't know how to act on them, Gibbs acted on his by drawing her in for a long loving kiss.

_In my head, I see you all over me._

Ziva had a sleepover to attend so he was left to his own devices, he smiled and closed his eyes and he went through his fantasy, which would soon be a reality.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. _

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

She smiled at him, from across the table, her eyes shining and his favourite smile ever present on her face. He knew tonight would be the night to get what he most desired. Their previous times she controlled, as a woman she was a natural pleaser and please him she did... but now it was his turn.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_'' _Jethro.'' she whispered as he lowered her gently onto his bed. He pressed a small kiss to her lips and looked deep into her eyes, smiling when a beaming smile shone up at him.

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

He slowly stripped her and himself, before lowering his head and taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. She writhed beneath him, her breathing shallow in pleasure.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

She bit back a moan as he gently caressed her clit, keeping his blue eyes on her brown at all times, making sure he was making her feel pleasure. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, he asked why, she confessed nobody had ever been this gentle with her before. Gibbs kissed her and smiled.

_I can see it going down, going down.  
In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

Gibbs lowered his head again and stroked her with his tongue, Ziva held the sheets as tight as she could as Gibbs licked and sucked her most intimate flesh, she couldn't hold it back anymore. A scream of pleasure ripped from her throat. Gibbs looked up at her and returned the loving smile she gave him.

_You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down._

In my head, I see you all over me. 

Gibbs moved above her, his eyes connected with Ziva's as he slipped inside of her, smiling as he watched her moan in pleasure. He started a rhythm and gave her a look that said 'no' when she tried to match it. Ziva smiled and laid back and enjoyed it.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

The pressure was building in both of them, it showed in Gibbs as his rhythm was lost. He smiled at her just before she screamed his name. He returned the favour by calling hers. They lay still intimately joined and eyes locked. They smiled and kissed before Gibbs rolled off of Ziva and pulled her close.

_You'll be screaming out.__  
__In my head, it's going down.__  
__In my head, it's going down.__  
__In my head._

It's not anymore, he mused, holding her naked form close to his.


End file.
